


Privateers, We Be

by Nixie_DeAngel



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Cuddling, Established Relationship, F/M, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Pirate Captain Valkyrie, bed sharing, naked thor, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: “Hey,” he rumbles, voice low and raspy, heavy with sleep. “In for the night?”She hums softly, moving to press her finger tips more firmly along his cheek, moving up to rake her hands up through his unruly curls. “Heimdall’s taken over watch for the night.”Or, a Thorkyruce Pirate AU.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Brunnhilde | Valkyrie, Bruce Banner/Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Thor, Bruce Banner/Thor, Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: Marvel Trumps Hate 2019





	Privateers, We Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NachoDiablo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NachoDiablo/gifts).



> Here is a [link](https://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/post/626459148670910464/for-samstevebuckyhq-who-won-one-of-my) to the Aesthetic that accompanies this ficlet. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!

* * *

Staring out at the vast oceans surrounding her, Brunhilde let herself take a moment to simply enjoy the view for a long moment. Eventually though, she shakes herself out of her thoughts and moves away from the railing to make her way up the steps towards the Captain’s cabin. 

Humming softly, she slips quietly through the cabin’s door before shutting it softly behind herself. Glancing to the left, her lips curl up as the rest of her softens, as her gaze lands on the sleeping body splayed across the bed. Slumping back against the door, she lets herself simply watch the slumbering body rise and fall with each breath taken for a few moments. 

Shoving off the door and begins to disrobe down to her small clothes. Padding over, she carefully climbs onto the bed, and then over her sleeping companion to curl up between him and the wall. Slowly, she reaches up to lightly trace her fingertips along the lines of his face before she pulls back when her partner’s eyes flutter open. 

“Hey,” he rumbles, voice low and raspy, heavy with sleep. “In for the night?”

She hums softly, moving to press her finger tips more firmly along his cheek, moving up to rake her hands up through his unruly curls. “Hemidall’s taken over watch for the night.”

Shuffling closer, he presses his head up into her hand, eyes closing as a sigh of contentment escapes him. “And Thor?”

“He’ll be joining us shortly,” she adds, lips curling into a grin as she continues raking her fingers through his hair. “Just needs to finish his chores first.” Gripping his curls, as gently as she can, she pulls his head forward, and captures his mouth in a soft, but firm kiss, as their bodies surge forward to press up against one another. After a moment, she pulls him back by tightening her grip. “We want you to stay, Bruce,” she demands. “Here, with us. Letting the sea and winds guide us.”

“Brunn,” he whimpers in response, broken and hurt.

“Stay. With _us_ .” She stares at him, eyes beseeching him to understand, wanting him to agree with her. To stay with _them_. 

Sighing softly, Bruce jerks his head a bit, getting her to release the grip she has on his curls, before moving back to put space between them. “You know I cannot do that, Brunnhilde,” he murmurs. “I cannot let you keep me here, on the Ragnarok. You know I am needed to stay on land.”

“ _Please_ ,” she murmurs softly, pleadingly. 

Sighing, Bruce moved to lean their foreheads together, bringing his hand up to cup her jaw. “The information I can supply to you, and the fleet, is vital, Brunnhilde.”

“We can swap in someone else, to take your place, Bruce. You don’t need to be the one to stay there,” she argues. 

“I’ve spent years building up the trust of those closest to the King,” he counters quietly as he softly swipes his thumb along the curve of her jaw. “Someone new wouldn’t be able to do, to learn, what I have.”

Before she can speak up to argue her side, both freeze as the door opens and a body slips in before closing it. 

Bruce sighs softly, as he watches the way Brunhilde’s eyes seem to narrow, as if weighing her options, before he feels, more than hears, her body sigh as she softens. “Until tomorrow,” she murmurs, only loud enough for him to hear. 

Catching her eye, he gives a small nod. Untangling from one another, they both move back far enough to turn and watch their lover as he begins pulling off his clothing until he’s bare. 

“You’ll catch your death,” Bruce reprimands quietly, even as his smile widens and he licks his lips, eyes darkening as they rake up and down the naked body bared to him and Brunhilde.

Thor simply tosses his head back, golden locks cascading down his back, and lets out a boisterous laugh in response. “With you to tend to me, my dear Doctor? Never,” he rumbles as he moves to climb onto the bed. 

“Besides, why should I worry about garments, when I have the love and the heat of you both, to keep me warm?” He moves to curl around Brunhilde as he spoke, and she sags against him, exhaustion catching up with her. Moving to reach behind him, Thor moves to curl his arm around Bruce, tugging him closer until his body curls around Thor’s. 

“I’m not that kind of doctor,” Bruce grumbles, even as he cuddles in close, pressing a kiss, and then another, to Thor’s back, as he moves his hand to gently skim along his side, before moving to rest on Brunhilde’s hip.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Nixie! You can find me where I post the things I [create](https://nixies-creations.tumblr.com/), or at my main blog [here](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
